


Лесной царь

by Deathfeanor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Ретеллинг баллады Гёте "Лесной царь" (у нас наиболее известна в переводе В. А. Жуковского).





	Лесной царь

Мать поучала: после заката в лес ни ногой! Кто войдет в лес после заката, не вернётся назад. Лес живой и опасный.

— Опасней титанов, мама?  
— Да, Эрен.

Окно его комнаты выходило на лес, и вечером, когда пора было спать, он прижимался лицом к стеклу, стараясь разглядеть то страшное, что — мать говорила — просыпается по ночам. Иногда ему казалось, что он слышит голоса и видит бледные огни, плывущие меж деревьев.

Все дети знали, что после заката в лесу оставаться нельзя. Однажды, заигравшись, они с Армином не уследили и стали собираться домой, когда солнце уже золотило верхушки деревьев. На опушке Эрен обернулся, будто на чей-то окрик, и увидел — или ему только показалось — что меж деревьев мелькают густые черные тени. Сердце на мгновение замерло, ладони вспотели. Издалека послышался женский заливистый смех. Эрен застыл, вглядываясь в лес, стараясь понять, не показалось ли ему. Лес стоял, темный и молчаливый, но Эрену казалось, будто он смотрит на него.

— Эрен! Идем! — позвал Армин, и наваждение пропало.

Они пошли вдоль речушки обратно к Шиганшине, и яркое закатное солнце делало волосы Армина рыжеватыми, и от этого почему-то хотелось плакать.

Эрен встряхнул головой, отбрасывая подступающий неясный ужас, и спросил:

— Почему в лес после заката нельзя?

Армин пожал плечами.

— Дедушка говорит…

Но договорить он не смог: Эрена окликнула мать, и он помчался к дому, едва заметно махнув другу на прощание.

— Сколько раз я тебе говорила! — отчитывала его мать, когда они вошли в дом. — Не ходи в лес после заката! Уши пообрываю, если еще раз…

Отец отвлекся от своей книги, поднял голову и негромко сказал:

— Брось, Карла! Не забивай ему голову суевериями…  
— Дети пропадают, Гриша! Это не суеверия! Ты пришлый и не знаешь! Дочка Аккерманов в прошлом году…  
— Пошла в лес и заблудилась. Такое случается. — Он снял очки, протер их полой халата, надел и повернулся к Эрену: — Мама волнуется за тебя и придумывает ерунду, чтобы ты слушался. Но ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы не заблудиться в лесу, правда?  
— Да, — сказал Эрен.

Слова отца немного успокоили его, но все-таки осталось ощущение какой-то тайны.

После этого случая он стал задерживаться на опушке до последнего. Каждый раз на минуту дольше. Еще чуть-чуть. Пусть луч солнца опустится сегодня на миллиметр ниже, чем вчера…

Мать злилась и ругалась, просила, дергала его за уши и грозилась запереть дома навсегда. Эрен обещал больше не задерживаться и несколько дней кряду держал слово, а потом снова оставался на опушке и ждал…

Год клонился к осени, дни становились короче, беспокойство матери росло. Тогда отец решил:

— Хватит бегать целыми днями. Будешь помогать мне!

Он стал брать Эрена к пациентам и потихоньку обучать лекарскому искусству. В Шиганшине людей жило много, и у каждого свои хвори. Иногда за отцом присылали из других мест. В дальние поездки Гриша брать не хотел, но однажды в ноябре Эрен сам напросился поехать с ним.

Стоял конец ноября, на речке уже появился первый лед, дул холодный ветер. Дело с пациентом затянулось, и Гриша решил возвращаться через лес, а не по большому тракту, что шел в обход леса. Эрен сидел на возке рядом с отцом. Ему вспомнились наставления матери, и язык присох к горлу. Он не смел сказать отцу о своих страхах и молчал.

В лицо дул холодный ветер. Стемнело, и лошадь, хоть отец и погонял ее, шла медленно, будто с трудом различая дорогу. Небо затянуло тучами. Эрен почувствовал, что ему стало жарко. Он оглянулся и вдруг увидел меж деревьев лицо. Лицо старика с бородой. Он вскрикнул и прижался к отцу.

— Что такое? — спросил Гриша.  
— Мне показалось… Лицо… — Эрен облизал губы и признался: — Мне страшно.  
— Темнота, — назидательно сказал Гриша, хлестнув лошадь, — искажает предметы. Это просто шутка твоего зрения.

Эрен кивнул. Он замер рядом с отцом. Его клонило в сон, и он на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

«Эрен, Эрен! — позвал его девичий голос. — Останься потанцевать с нами, Эрен!»  
Он открыл глаза и на мгновение увидел рядом, на возке, девушку в белом платье и с черными распущенными волосами. Она улыбнулась ему. Глаза у нее были прозрачные, и сквозь видны были деревья. Он вскрикнул, девушка исчезла, а отец сердито сказал:

— Прекрати, Эрен! Ты наслушался глупых баек, вот и боишься собственной тени.  
— Папа, — сказал было Эрен.  
— Хватит! Я устал от сказок. Если за нами не гонится волк или кабан, я не хочу ничего слышать.

Эрен больше ничего не сказал. Он вспомнил, как еще летом они с Армином нашли старую книгу, и там была картинка: бородатый старик с венком из листьев и веток на голове, под картинкой было написано: «Лесной царь».

«Эрен, Эрен! — снова услышал он другой девичий голос. — Останься с нами, Эрен! Я расчешу твои черные волосы, я поцелую твои зеленые глаза. Я надену венок тебе на голову, Эрен! Останься, Эрен!»

Он сжался в комок, закрыл глаза и натянул повыше воротник куртки. Отец решил, что Эрен заснул. Но он не спал. Он дрожал и слушал голоса. Два девичьих голоса наперебой звали его, убеждали остаться.

«Я не хочу, — шептал Эрен. — Я не хочу оставаться с вами. Я хочу домой…»

Но голоса не унимались. Стоило ему приоткрыть глаза, и он видел мелькающие меж деревьев лица и силуэты.

«Эрен, Эрен, — позвал мужской голос, глухой и низкий, как подземный гул, — ты будешь моим сыном, останься со мной. Ты сын мой, ты лесной принц. Останься со мной».

«Эрен, Эрен, — пропел девичий голосок, — потанцуй с нами, Эрен! Выпей нашего вина, Эрен! Останься с нами, Эрен!»

«Эрен! — звал другой девичий голосок. — Позволь, я расчешу твои волосы! Позволь, я поцелую твои глаза! Останься с нами, Эрен!»

— Папа! — Эрен заплакал.

Гриша обернулся к нему и потрогал его лоб.

— Да ты горишь!  
— Папа! Он меня заберет! Я…  
— Тихо, тихо, Эрен. Мы почти дома… Но!

Он так хлестнул лошадь, что она забыла о своей трусливости и помчалась вперед со всей силой.

— Папа! Папа! Мне страшно! Он зовет меня! Он заберет меня! Папа!

Гриша приобнял сына, погоняя лошадь кнутом и криками. Мимо проносились темные деревья, стучали по земле колеса возка, лошадь ржала и фыркала. Вот опушка, вот заблестела речка, вот забор, крыльцо их дома…

Возок остановился, и Гриша обернулся к сыну.

— Приехали, — сказал он. — Вылезай, Эрен.

Эрен не пошевелился и ничего не сказал. Гриша коснулся его и тут же отдернул руку.

Эрен был мертв.


End file.
